


Til Death

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis and his friends are about to set out on their journey to meet his betrothed, spending one last night together in his apartment before they leave.





	Til Death

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the one year anniversary of FFXV being out. Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/168010231076/title-til-death-fandom-ffxv-pairing-ignoct) account. Please enjoy!

* * *

Loud snores, two very distinctive sounds, pull Noctis out of his light sleep. When Gladio breathes out, Prompto breathes in, the two of them in a duel with who can snore the loudest. He tries to go back to sleep, but the sounds keep him awake, and rather than fight the two of them - he gets up from his sleeping bag. He looks over and sees Ignis is passed out, wondering how in the world he can sleep through that, but he supposes that his Adviser could do anything, even the impossible. Rubbing his eyes, he heads over to the sliding glass door, and heads outside.

The city is still bustling with life, even at this time of night. Insomnia is true to its name, the citizens of the Crown City living to their fullest. He rests his forearms on the railing, glad for the double pane windows, as he’s sure if they weren’t thick, he’d be able to hear Gladio and Prompto snores from out here. Wishing he’d grabbed his phone, he rubs his eyes again, and makes his way down to the end of the balcony, where two large chairs sit.

He drops down into the chair, wondering if his future bride is going to want to sit out here with him at night, or if she’ll beg to move to the Citadel. The sound of the sliding glass door moving turns his attention back towards his apartment, and sees the man who he thought could sleep through anything holding two cups of coffee in his hands.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Ignis asks, handing him a mug before taking the seat next to him.

“I don’t know how anyone can sleep with those two, and the way that they snore.” Noctis brings the mug up to his lips and takes a sip, almost spitting it out when the burn of alcohol stings his tongue. “Liquor??”

“I thought you could use a little aid to ease your anxious mind.” Glasses are pushed back up onto the bridge of his nose, Ignis taking a sip from his own mug. “It’s only a little bit. Just drink it. It’ll help you.”

Sipping more of the warm beverage, the distinct flavor of coffee hits his tastebuds, the burn of the alcohol lessening the more he drinks it. “How do you know I’m anxious?”

“The same reason I’ve picked up on all of your all intricacies throughout the years.” The light reflects off of Ignis’ glasses, as the man turns towards him. “I  _know_  you, Noctis.”

It’s true - the man knows him, probably better than he knows himself. “I know you do.” He takes another sip, then leans back against the cushion, the cityline obscured by the wall of his balcony. “Everything is going to change tomorrow, isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t say that, as we’re not due to reach Altissia for three days, but yes. Things will be changing soon.”

His eyes look over towards the glass door, trying to see the sleeping shapes in his living room, but the angle that he sits at, it’s difficult to see anything. “How am I going to be able to sleep with the two of them constantly snoring like that? I can’t drink every night, Specs.”

“Indeed.” A soft chuckle surprises Noctis, as he looks over at Ignis, who is hiding behind his mug. “I would advise against drinking like this on a nightly basis.”

“You are not helping.”

More soft laughter leaves Ignis’ mouth, Noctis questioning if he’s even awake right now, as this doesn’t seem to be real. “I’m sure we’ll get used to everyone’s sleeping habits soon. We’ll have to, with our camping. The tent is large, but not  _that_  large. We will almost be sleeping on top of one another.”

“Right.” He takes a long sip of coffee, the alcoholic beverage sitting in his belly, making him feel warm. Or, maybe it’s the comment that Ignis made that is making him feel this way. Another sip touches his tongue, traveling down his throat to help alleviate this strange phenomenon. “Maybe I’ll just sleep outside the tent. Or in the Regalia.”

“You will not.” The words aren’t harsh, but they carry a weight to them, very familiar with this tone. “It will get easier as we get more accustomed to one another.” Ignis sets his cup down, and stands up. “We should try and get some more sleep, Your Highness. Dawn will be here before we know it, and then we’ll be off to say goodbye to your father, and on to meet up with your bride-to-be.”

The coffee is cold on his tongue now, but the liquor still carries its bite. One more large swallow, and it’s gone, his cup empty. He sets his cup down, and stands up, wobbling a little. Ignis’ hand grabs onto his elbow, helping to steady him on his feet, the touch bringing that strange feeling back. “You don’t think that she’s going to hate being with me, do you?” He asks, staring up at him, the real fear he’s been feeling out in the open. “I’m not going to bore her, am I?”

“I doubt that.” Ignis shakes his head, but does not remove his hand from Noctis’ arm. “You needn’t worry as much as you are, Noct. You’ll see - the change will be nice.”

That answer makes him angry. “How can you say that?” Maybe it’s how tired he is, or maybe it’s because the alcohol has dulled his senses somewhat. He’s never snapped at Ignis like that before, and the shock that’s clear on his face has him regretting it in an instant. “The change won’t be nice! I’m going to be forced to spend my free time with her. When am I going to see Prompto? Or you? Or Gladio?”

“You will see me and Gladio at the Citadel, as we are sworn to be by your side. As for Prompto, I’m sure you’ll make time to hang out with him. I’m sure Lady Lunafreya will have her own friends that she will want to be with.”

“I have to sleep with her in the same bed.”

“Generally, that’s what married couples do. And they will even have sex with each other, to produce an heir that will take your place on the throne, when it is time.” Ignis sighs, and pushes his glasses back up onto his nose. “Why are you worrying about this now?”

“Because!” He shrinks back, shaking his head. “Because, it’s all hitting me. This is it, Specs. My life changes tomorrow.”

“For better or worse.”

Noctis keeps quiet, the words weighing heavy on his heart, as he knows that they’re the truth. For better or worse, as soon as he takes Lunafreya as his bride, everything will change. He’s not ready for his life to change like that - not ready to say goodbye to the silly things that he does with his friends, like stay up for most of the night getting his apartment clean. His friends make him feel like he’s human, and not the heir to the throne. Lunafreya is going to be a constant reminder that he’s anything but normal. With a dejected sigh, he starts to walk back towards the sliding door.

“Wait.”

A hand touches his shoulder, then the other lands opposite to it. He lifts his head, and looks up at his Adviser - the one man that he trusts, trusts to a degree that he’s never allowed anyone to get closer to him. How many nights did he lay awake with him, the two of them talking about nothing, but somehow wasted hours doing so? Too many to count, and now that those nights are coming to an end, he wants to reject it. He’s not ready to say goodbye to this life.

“Ignis, I’m scared.” The wind blows strong, almost making his plea inaudible, but Ignis hears it. He sees the recognition in his eyes, and the understanding.

The hand that’s on his shoulder is pulled away, returning to his face, Ignis cupping his cheek. “We all are, Noctis.”

“That’s not good enough, Specs.”

“I’m  _terrified_.” Ignis whispers, leaning down so that their faces are mere inches apart. “But that’s life. We move past those feelings, and find the positive any way we can.”

Closing his eyes, he tries to will the tears he feels coming away, but a few slip. “Any way we can.” He repeats, feeling more sorrow than he had before, the realization that Ignis is just as scared as he is making this seem more real. “You know that I…”

A finger touches his lips, silencing him with the simple gesture. “As do I, Noctis. Til death do us part.”

“Til death do us part.”

He lifts himself up, and kisses him on the lips - a pure kiss, their lips connecting with an unspoken agreement. That their feelings for each other will always be there, no matter the obstacle; that a marriage will not quell the deep love and respect that they feel for each other. Noctis falls back down onto the balls of his feet, the two sharing one last look before he turns around, and heads back inside. It’s late, and he knows that tomorrow is going to be a long, emotional day. Any rest he can get will be beneficial for himself, and those around him.

Ignis guides him to lay down next to him, which he does, and soon curls up against his body. He falls asleep to gentle touches on his head, Ignis humming a soft lullaby that he would sing when he was younger to him. Gladio and Prompto’s snores no longer a hindrance to his slumber, the comfort his Adviser provides all he needs to shut out the rest of the world to get some proper rest.

***

The door to the apartment swings open, having been shut for ten years. Ten long years it took for them to return to the place where it had all began. An arm around his waist brings a wistful smile to his face.

“Come on, Ignis - I want to see how horrible my bed is.” The ghost of Noctis stands in front of him, looking as he had ten years prior, the arm having been just a memory of a touch. He wipes at his eye, and heads inside, closing the door behind him.

“I’m home.” He whispers to the ghost of his love, the one man he had been sworn to protect until the day he’d died. As the dawn breaks, he takes comfort in knowing that he’d done his duty, and would now live where he’d always hoped to live, even if it meant he was alone.


End file.
